


Breathe

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [85]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Older Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians), Pining, Post-Movie, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Angst, Summer To Autumn, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The last lingering rays of summer begin to wane,inhaled, consumedby the span of their horizon. Jack reappears as if they were never separated. He brings the early-light frost, and the Northern Wind with him, leaping on rooftops and calling to Jamie with a stunning, pearly-white smile, beckoning and chasing him.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE SO SOFT. SO GOOD. SO SO GOOD. I LOVE THEM. I haven't been back here in this fandom for a WHILE! Hey you guys! Any of my Bennefrost/Bennetfrost (is that the ship name?) whatever Jack/Jamie fans out there! Come say hey! Thanks and any thoughts/comments appreciated! :)

 

085\. Breathe

*

The last lingering rays of summer begin to wane, _inhaled_ , _consumed_ by the span of their horizon.

Jack reappears as if they were never separated. He brings the early-light frost, and the Northern Wind with him, leaping on rooftops and calling to Jamie with a stunning, pearly-white smile, beckoning and chasing him. Until they're exhausted, rolling around in the open and wide field of grass, laughing.

" _Cold hands, warm heart_ ," Jamie recites, his own youth waning on his face. He cups Jack's hands.

They blow on dandelions – but against Jack's rosy-pale, puckering lips, they dissolve into puffs of frost, and sometimes burst into seed-icicles that crackle away into shimmers of nothingness.

He can't ever _touch_ Jamie like that, with his wandering, gentle lips.

Or risk hurting him.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
